


The Greatest Gift of All

by goyaz



Category: One Direction
Genre: Baking, Blow Jobs, Christmas Fluff, Liam Payne - Freeform, M/M, Smut, Zayn Malik - Freeform, what a weird combination of tags, ziam, ziam smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2840510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goyaz/pseuds/goyaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn has been asked to bake some cupcakes by management, and Liam is his messy helper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Greatest Gift of All

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired after I saw Syco tweeted Zayn thanking him for some cupcakes, so I don't know if he baked them himself or not but I like to imagine he had a little help from Liam. This is my present to all my fellow ziam shippers for the holidays!
> 
> ps. I suck at baking so it might not even make sense but I hope it does. Enjoy!

Zayn sat in his hotel room skimming through one of the many sketch books he owned. When he was finished with one he would buy himself another one creating his own collection of full books covered in drawings and sketches that traveled in it’s own luggage. No matter where in the world they were, he would pull it out the book and just draw. Looking through it now his mind flooded with memories from the beginning of the tour and how they’d visited South America for the first time.

The year was coming to an end soon and finally they’d be getting a much needed break after a year long of touring, the album release, various appearances and most recently the promo that came along with it. To say it has been rough was an understatement after all the backlash he had been receiving lately. It was the usual shit that came along with being labeled the “mysterious’ one of the band.

 They were in New York City, ‘the greatest city on Earth’. While everyone else, including Liam, raved about Christmas in New York, Zayn was indifferent about it. Maybe it was because the rest of the lads families had all joined them back to the states but Zayn’s family decided they’d wait for him to come home, instead.  He held on to the fact that it was only a few days away, plus he had Liam by his side.

As he sat reminiscing, those familiar muscular arms wrapped around his neck as Liam rested his head on Zayn’s shoulder. “What are you doing?” he spoke softly before kissing Zayn on the cheek.

“Just looking through my drawings,” Zayn responded now holding Liam’s hand with one hand while flipping the book with the other.

“That one’s my favorite,” Liam pointed to a graffiti wall Zayn had attempted to copy while in Manchester. Zayn thought he was shit at drawing but he didn’t care because it was his way of staying grounded amongst the commotion that was his life. Liam on the other hand loved every piece of Zayn’s drawings, even the ones Zayn purposely drew ugly just to hear Liam say how much he loved them.

“I’ve got some presents for you,” Liam said as he walked toward the bed picking up a squared bag. He pulled out two presents, wrapped in black and white paper tied up together with one bow.  “These are from my parents,” he handed them to Zayn. “Go on, open them.”

Zayn grabbed the boxes reading over them, ‘From Geoff and Karen to our love, Zayn.’ He smiled warmly to himself feeling immensely appreciative to have the Payne’s in his life and more thankful to them for having had Liam brought into the world.

“Shouldn’t I wait till Christmas though?” Zayn questioned.

“No love, open them now.” Liam demanded. “There will be plenty more to open Christmas day.”

Zayn untied the bow tossing it to the side and peeled off the tape, carefully removing the paper without ripping it. He looked up from what he was doing to find Liam giggling at him for being so delicate with everything, even the paper others demolish in seconds to see what they’ve been gifted, but not Zayn. After neatly unwrapping the first gift Zayn pulled out a stack of comic books, some a new series and others a continuum of series he had yet to finish. Zayn’s face lit up already planning a night in snuggled in next to Liam while he reads the comics aloud to him, even though Liam doesn’t even pay attention to the story line but instead falls asleep to the sound of Zayn’s voice. Liam would read them later anyway. “Liam, these are amazing,” he said still beaming.

“Come on, open the other one.”

As with the first one Zayn took his time undressing the gift the way you would an infant. After unveiling it he held a black felted book, similar to the other hundred ones sitting in his luggage. As if they knew he was running out of space in his most recent book, he realized these gifts were bought from a little help from Liam. Zayn closed the space between them placing his hand over Liam’s neck and bringing him in for a quick kiss. “Where are they? I want to thank them.”

Liam wrapped his arms around Zayn’s waist holding him closer, if even possible. “They’re off exploring the city for now. They asked me to go, but I wanted to be here with you,” Liam pressed his forehead against Zayn’s and kissed him again this time slower.

“You should have gone with them, babe. I’m not doing much here but baking,” 

“Baking?” Liam questioned with furrowed brows. Liam knew that Zayn grew up watching and learning from Trisha how to cook, but he’s never seen Zayn bake.

“Yeah, Toby called and said it’s my _assignment_.” Zayn air quoted as Liam rolled his eyes. “Supposedly your assignment is on her way too.”

Liam released Zayn and walked to the other end of the room pacing back and forth as his face grew with frustration and annoyance. The silence in the room nearly blared until Liam spoke. “They’re really going to make me parade around with her, here in New York?” Liam didn’t necessarily hate Sophia but when he had to go around holding her hand in public she wasn’t his favorite person, because it should be Zayn who he gets to hug and hold and kiss in front of anyone and everyone. Unfortunately, he couldn’t. Not yet. Liam walked over to the bed and sat holding his face in his hands feeling fed up. “I can’t keep doing this Zayn. Lying to everyone about the person I love.” 

Zayn walked over dipping in the space next to Liam. He wrapped his arms around Liam as best he could with his thin arms, “It’s ok Liam,” Zayn assured him. “It’ll be ok. It’s only going to be for a couple of hours.” He ran his hand up and down Liam’s back trying to console him. “Plus I’m sure there are a couple of fans out there who know exactly who you love.” Zayn attempted to remind Liam of their nights of searching their ‘bromance’ online and finding those few fans who have suspected that there were was more than just a friendship. He managed to make Liam smile and that’s what he truly wanted. Always, Liam’s smile inspired Zayn in every aspect of his life and as long as he could bring it upon Liam’s beautiful face everything was right in the world, Zayn’s world at least.

 “Come on, you’re gonna help me bake.” Zayn grabbed Liam’s hand and pulled him off the bed dragging him into the kitchen. 

On the counters there were measuring cups, mixing bowls, mini cake pans, whips and all the ingredients they’d need to get baking. “I don’t know the first thing about baking,” Liam admitted.

“I’ll teach you, you’ll be my little helper,” Zayn smiled and winked at Liam as he opened the flour bag. “Would you preheat the oven, babe? ”

Liam sighed walking over to the oven reading over the buttons. He didn’t not want to help Zayn but he much rather be watching him, preferably with lesser clothes and only wearing that apron he’d thrown on.

“What do I do now?” Liam asked sounding like he was expecting baking to be more than just turning on the oven. He watched as Zayn poured different types of powders into the bowl. “Which one is the cupcake mix?” Liam asked actually intrigued because he only knew how to devour a cupcake, not make one.

“The whole thing is. We’re making them from scratch creating our own cupcake mix.” As Zayn measured the baking soda in the cup he felt Liam swaddle his waist causing the fuzz on Liam’s chin to tickle Zayn’s neck, his most sensitive spot. Soon Liam was planting minuscule kisses over it sending waves of shivers through Zayn’s back down to his knees, making them weak. He closed his eyes for a second to stable himself not wanting to make the mistake of adding too much or too little. With a push of his hip into Liam’s groin area, causing a muffled moan from him, Zayn managed to get out of Liam’s grip. Not that he didn’t want it, just not while he had to be precise about measures.  “Hand me the milk and eggs will you?”

Liam opened the fridge and found a mini jug of milk with a small carton of eggs. “How’d you get all this stuff anyway?” Liam wondered as he placed them on the counter for Zayn.

“I told Toby that if I was gonna do this then they’d better provide me with everything I needed.” Zayn shrugged. “You pour it,” he told Liam pushing the bowl toward him.

Carefully Liam cracked the eggs and poured the milk into the bowl, “Like that?” he asked Zayn not wanting to mess anything up.

“Yes, babe,” Zayn said as he suppressed a smile looking at Liam and not at what he was doing. “Now mix it with the whip,” he handed it over to Liam.  Zayn watched as Liam simply stirred the batter in circles, so he proceeded to overcast Liam’s body with his grabbing Liam’s wrist, “Like this babe.” He said as he rotated Liam’s wrist while orbiting his hand at the same time. Conscious to the pressure building up in his pants pressed against Liam’s ass, Zayn lightly pushed toward him. Doing it more than twice caused Zayn to whimper into Liam’s ear. 

As Liam continued to mix, he felt compelled to adhere to Zayn’s whine so he rotated his hips slowly, causing Zayn to exhale loudly now. He continued to grind against Zayn’s dick and looked down at the batter assuming it was done. Liam swapped some mix with his fingers and twisted his body over bringing the chocolate covered finger to Zayn’s mouth. “Taste it, is it ready?” he used the excuse but also wanted to know whether he’d done a good job of finishing the mix.

With pleasure Zayn welcomed Liam’s finger into his mouth closing his eyes then slowly sliding it out of his mouth. With no words Liam’s agape mouth was more than enough to explain what Zayn was causing him.

“Mmm, you’re delicious and ready,” Zayn replied before kissing Liam hard, then surprisingly bringing up two fingers covered in the cupcake batter between his and Liam’s lips tasting the chocolate fudge with every swap of their lips. Again Zayn pleaded against Liam’s mouth until they were interrupted by the beep of the oven letting them know it was ready. He kissed Liam one more time before asking him to help him pour the mix into the mini cake pans. After doing so Liam helped Zayn place the pan into the oven and Zayn set the timer to 15 minutes.

Patience no longer being an option for Liam, he grabbed Zayn from his upper arms and placed Zayn’s back against the kitchen counters. Breathing close enough to Zayn’s face without pressing their lips together, Liam mimicked Zayn’s earlier actions and brought up a chocolate covered finger but this time he rubbed it under Zayn’s jaw and proceeded to gently suck on that spot.

Zayn moaned in frustration as Liam’s hands began to untie Zayn’s apron and he pulled over Zayn’s t-shirt attached with the apron tossing it somewhere on the kitchen floor. Out of nowhere Liam had the empty bowl in his hands, scooping out what ever remained of the batter and brushed it all along Zayn’s torso starting at his chest down to his stomach over the waistline of his jeans. Placing the bowl on the counter, Liam urgently returned his mouth to Zayn’s mouth trailing down his chin and neckline reaching every smudge of fudge his lips stumbled upon. The chocolate around Zayn’s nipple was the tastiest to Liam as he gently bit on it vaguely hearing Zayn whimper his name. That enthused Liam more to continue his way down Zayn’s body sucking every inch of the batter off of it. As he bruised Zayn’s skin with his teeth over the fudge, he cupped Zayn’s bulge. 

“Liam,” Zayn saying his name in a pleading tone was all Liam needed to undo Zayn’s jean button and roughly pull them down along with Zayn’s briefs as he kneeled to level with Zayn’s erect dick. Liam brought his mouth to slowly hover over it while breathing in the intoxicating musk. His eyes travelled up at Zayn who was biting down on his lips suppressing any moan that could escape him without Liam having even touched him yet. Simply teasing Zayn with a brush of his lips against his cock, Liam reached over to grab the bowl and once again scooped and spread chocolate along Zayn’s pelvis and thighs. This time he didn’t care where he tossed the bowl because Zayn’s begging was causing his own dick to throb. He needed Zayn’s release to release himself. With more roughness he grazed his teeth over Zayn’s skin. “Liam.. I I,” Zayn repeated “Fuck Liam please, just, please.”

Careless to the chocolate now spread over his face and missed spots on Zayn’s skin, Liam opened his mouth receiving Zayn fully until the tip reached the back of his throat sending Zayn’s head back toward the counter. Holding Zayn’s shaft with his hand Liam stroked it up to meet his mouth simultaneously while Zayn ran his hands and fingers through Liam’s hair tugging at it every time he felt he might erupt into Liam’s mouth. Zayn wasn’t far from it as his body began to tense and his knees buckled under him. Now twisting his hand as he pumped and sucked Zayn, Liam could feel Zayn pulsating inside of him. The tight grip on Liam’s shoulder and Zayn’s exasperated moans were the preview before the bitter cum entered his mouth.

A panting, exhausted Zayn now leaned both elbows against the counter. Liam came up to give Zayn a taste of himself kissing him deeply as he pressed Zayn’s naked body against his. Rotating his hips against Zayn was enough for Liam to feel the warmth liquid soak his stomach and boxers bringing him to fragile moment where he buried his head into Zayn’s neck.

 **BEEEEEEP** , rung the timer.

“Was that your holiday present to me, then?” Zayn asked placing kisses along Liam’s ears and cheeks.

 “The first of many,” responded Liam pecking Zayn on the lips one last time before walking over to take out the cupcakes.

Zayn dressed quickly after wiping himself off and asked Liam to help him decorate the cupcakes with various holiday decorations.

Once the cupcakes were all done and stored away, Zayn showered while Liam changed out of his still wet boxers. Completely naked, Liam hadn’t noticed that the shower wasn’t running and was stunned when cold hands grabbed his ass and spun him around. With cradled arms around Liam’s neck Zayn kissed him while pushing him back onto the bed.  When Liam’s knees trembled against the bed he sat back with Zayn landing on top of him, “It’s my turn to give you your present.” Zayn mischievously said as he kissed down Liam’s naked body. This was just the beginning of the rest of the holiday.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for even reading this far. This was my second attempt at writing Ziam smut but first time publishing and I hope I did ok. Feel free to let me know what you think, kudos are cool to let me know you enjoyed it, and again thank you!! Happy Holidays xx


End file.
